Table for Two?
by SerenaSarcastic
Summary: It was a cold, winter day outside, and a new restaurant that Kimiko wants to see is opening. On her way there are a few distractions, and when she gets there the wait isn't all she hoped for, but she does meet someone there. Guess Who! RAIKIM! ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, for all the people that reviewed 'Journey of a Lifetime' I'm happy to say it's on its way. **

**But for now, I just had a good one-shot in mind! XD So, here it is!**

_**Table for two?**_

It was late Sunday morning, around ten or eleven. There was a new restaurant opening today and Kimiko wanted to check it out. She woke up around eight, eight thirty, and got ready.

She took her shower, and then curled her hair in loose curls, and kept it in its natural raven black color. It was in the midst of winter and it was at least negative two degrees out. So the Japanese girl put on her winter jacket, boots, gloves, her scarf, and her hat. She then took a sip of her hot coca and was off by ten thirty.

The streets of Rhode Island were busier than usual, the main reason because of frozen roads and there was a chain car crash ahead.

Kimiko walked by the scene, and asked a police officer if everyone was ok. She got good news. Everybody was fine except for some people having a few major, but not life threatening, injuries. At least no one was dead. She smiled and thanked him, letting out a sigh of relief and continued on her way to the restaurant.

She still had a few blocks to go, and the icy side walk wasn't helping anybody. She spotted an elderly man trying to get up the steps to the front door of his apartment building, clinging to the railing for his dear life.

Kimiko sighed and carefully walked over to him. "Need some help?" she asked, holding the railing and lending a hand.

The old man smile gratefully and took her hand in his as she helped him to the door. "Thank you Miss." He said sincerely.

"You're very welcome." Smile smiled and then carefully walked down the steps.

She continued walking down the side walk and saw a small third grader trying to cross the busy street. Although, he had the right of way, none of the jerks in their cars cared, and didn't even slow down.

He was still at the edge of the side walk, trying to cross, but not getting anywhere.

Kimiko sighed and walked over to him. "I know it's not a good idea to talk to strangers, but do you need help little guy?"

The boy looked slightly frightened by having a stranger offer help to him, but he saw the purity and honesty of her expression so he smiled and nodded.

Kimiko gave him a smile back, and then looked at the road, thinking. Then she started to walk out. "Stay there." She told the boy, who had nodded and stayed put.

Kimiko stood on the cross walk and yelled 'STOP!!' and held both her hands out signaling both ways to halt.

The people stopped their cars with a grunt and Kimiko called the little boy through. "Come on, they won't hit you."

The boy carefully crossed to the other side of the side walk. Kimiko held up one finger, telling the drivers to wait a second for her to get out of the way. She walked to the sidewalk where the boy beamed at her. "Thanks a bunch lady!" he smiled and then ran off to a house up a ways.

'_At least I had to cross anyway…' _Kimiko thought and then started walking once more.

It was eleven thirty now, with all the distractions she spent an hour trying to get there, rather than a half hour, and she still had one more block to go. Plus, who _knew_ how long the wait is going to be.

She turned the block and caught sight of the restaurant, and then she smiled and walked in a faster pace.

She took notice to the wait. And the line formed outside of it, was _long._ At least a half hour wait, but she didn't just go home. She walked up to the end of the line, sighed, and waited.

"It's gonna be a long wait…" somebody said.

"Huh?" She said, and then looked at the person who was talking to her.

The guy in front of her, about her age, maybe a year older, turned around and faced her.

"I said it is going to be a long wait. Man, I hope its good." he kicked the snow.

"Me too." Kimiko said. "It took me about an hour and fifteen minutes to get here." She sighed and leaned on the wall.

"Really? Wow, why'd you walk then?" he asked.

"Because it's better for my health. And I knew the roads were icy, so I didn't want to have any type of vehicle transportation, especially from my dad…"

The guy chuckled. "Yeah… I hear you there." He paused and then held out his hand. "I'm Raimundo by the way."

Kimiko smiled and shook his hand. "My name is Kimiko."

"So, Kimiko, what brought you out to this restaurant?" Raimundo asked.

"Well, I heard it was opening today so I wanted to check it out, figuring today was too cold for people to want to go out and to a restaurant. I guess I was wrong though." She laughed.

"Yeah, same here, I'm always up to try something new." He said.

"Me too. If you have the same thing over and over again it just gets boring right?" Kimiko said, and then pulled her hat over her ears more and crossed her arms, trying to get warmer.

"Exactly." He agreed, and then cupped his hands together and breathed into them, also trying to warm up.

They moved up quite a bit.

"Must have been a big family." Raimundo mentioned.

"Must have." Kimiko corresponded.

About twenty minutes went by of random conversations between the two. Then Raimundo finally got to the front.

"Well, see you again maybe."

"Yeah."

"Hello. Table for one?" a waitress asked.

Raimundo nodded. "Yes please."

"Well then, you've just got the last table, after you there's no more tables and the snow is going to get too bad." She looked at the others in line. "Please, come back tomorrow!"

Kimiko sighed and started to walk away, mumbling to herself "Why do I have to be such a goody goody?"

Raimundo looked at her. "Hey Kimiko!" he called.

Kimiko looked back.

"Want to join me?"

Kimiko let out a big grin, nodded, and ran back over.

"So…" the waitress started. "Table for two?"

**I, personally, love this! Please! Read and Review!!! **


	2. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey rAiKiMlOver455673 here!**

**I was thinking of writing a next chapter to this... make it a two-shot. XD**

**Whatddah ya think?**

**Yes [ **

**No [ **

**I really want opinions, really, don't just type yes because you don't wanna hurt my feelings, it wont. Type yes if you truly want a sequal.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for my absence. I stopped reviewing some stories because I couldn't keep up with all of them after vacation in the summer. I know, I know, I'm so late for that.**

**Well, my computer isn't hooked up at the moment (using grandfathers computer) so I can't finish any of my work on 'The journey of a lifetime' so that'll be updated WAY later.**

**So, yeah. Please, I really like reviews! I'm happy to get them! You don't need to, just saying that I love them! XD**

**So, yeah, tell me what you think, then once I get... enough... maybe ten... or eight yeses I'll start on it. : **

**byeee 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello one and all. And I'd like to say that emily92096 stole my story. The very first chapter of this story, Table for Two?, and I'm PISSED. I hope she gets a look at this, because that hag bitch from hell is NOT going to be stealing anything else. And I swear, if she takes this chapter, or makes her own, I'll FLIP OUT. THIS IS MY STORY. DON'T BE STEALING MY SHIT. Got it? Now, if you're reading this Emily, you better fucking delete "your" story, Table for Two. Because it's illegal to steal copy-righted work and name it your own. There's none of that story that "you" wrote that belongs to YOU. That's all my words. You better fucking delete it before I go all ninja-bitch on your fucking ass.**

**=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Kimiko walked side by side with the familiar stranger. Within' a couple hours meet, they were already on a date. She glanced to her left, up at him. He was sweet, and fun to talk to. Out of spite, she entwined her hand in his. Blushing, and looking down at her feet, Raimundo glanced over to her and smiled.

"Here's your table," the waitress presented. "Would either of you like coffee?" She offered.

"No, thank you." Kimiko smiled as she took her seat across from Raimundo.

"I'd like some, medium, with two sugars. Please." Raimundo said to the waitress.

"A medium with two sugars. Coming up." She smirked at him, winked, and walked off.

Kimiko nibbled her lip, trying not to glare at the flirting waitress. But she noticed that Raimundo wasn't paying any real mind to the waitress. He was looking at _her_ with a goofy smile on his face.

"You have really pretty eyes." He said.

She moved her hair out of her face. "Thanks, you do too. They're like emeralds..." Kimiko blushed hard.

Raimundo smiled more and laughed a little. "Yours are like sapphire."

"So, what? We're just going to sit here, telling each other that the other's eyes look like a jewel?" Kimiko joked.

"Oh yeah, put some red contacts in, then you can be ruby." He laughed and she giggled.

"I'll make sure to put some in one day."

"You better."

"Medium with two sugars." The waitress interrupted. "Fresh out of the pot."

Raimundo lazily flashed her a smile and took his coffee. "Thanks."

The waitress paused, staring at him a moment too long, then turned on her heels and strutted away. It's hard to flirt when emerald and sapphire are locked and pay no mind to your presence.

"So, Kimiko, I never caught your age." Raimundo stated.

"Ah, I never caught yours either. I guess we need to learn how to fish." Kimiko smiled.

"Hey, I resent that. I used to fish with my father." Raimundo declared.

Kimiko laughed. "How'd that turn out for you?"

"I caught some fish…" Raimundo paused. "Most of them got away though." He chuckled to himself.

"Well, I'm eighteen. You?"

"I'm nineteen."

"You old coot." Kimiko laughed.

"Oh yes, within the next month my hip is going to give out and I'm going to be like Dr. Gregory House." Raimundo said sarcastically.

"Love that show." Kimiko said.

"Who doesn't? That guy's hilarious."

"Exactly," Kimiko twirled around a ring on her right finger. "But he's an amazing diagnostician."

"Mmm…" Raimundo agreed as he sipped his coffee. "Do you live with your family?"

"I live with my sister. She's pretty cool. She's going to Yale in the Fall." Kimiko smiled. "I'm so proud of her."

"Wow, Yale. That's great." Raimundo said. "And expensive." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it is, but she got a scholarship." Kimiko reasoned. "Just proof that when you work hard you get rewards, right? I mean, it's her dream school too."

"Must be a smart kid." Raimundo replied.

"Eh, she doesn't seem like it, but she is." She paused. "You'd like her. She's fun."

"She must be like you then." He chuckled.

"Well we're sisters, but we're best friends too."

"You two ready to order?" The waitress butt-in, again.

"I'll have the lunch special." Raimundo said.

"Me too." Kimiko added as they handed their menus to the waitress. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Raimundo and Kimiko chatted about random things. Their family's, likes and dislikes, where're they're from, places they'd love to go, and more. They barely realized that they were eating their food. Too soon the check was on the table and they left the cash and walked out.

The snow had build up to their calves, and it must have dropped at least five degrees. Kimiko shivered and held herself, trying to get warm. Raimundo hugged her.

"Want a ride home?" he offered.

"Please?" She said through chattering teeth.

He smiled and lead her to his car. They drove carefully down the icy streets as Kimiko directed Raimundo to her apartment.

"Right there." She said as she pointed to a really nice apartment building.

"Nice." He said as he pulled up.

"Thanks for the ride." Kimiko said as she gave him a hug. "It was nice meeting you."

"Wait," Raimundo said as she opened the car door. "Can we do this again sometime?"

Kimiko smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. You can come here anytime." She shivered. "Room 833. It's on the eighth floor."

"I'll make sure to." He smirked and she stepped out of the car into the snowy day. "Oh and Kimiko?"

"Yeah?" she bent down into the car.

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." He smiled.

She blushed, and smiled. "Well you're the most amazing guy I've ever met." She said goodbye, closed the door, and giddily walked into the warm air of the apartment building.

And all she wanted to do was stand, freezing cold, in line with him again.

**Ah, sorry, it was rushed. **


End file.
